mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discord
Discord es el villano de los primeros dos capítulos de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony.Aparece por primera vez en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada The Return of Harmony Part 1 y es derrotado en The Return of Harmony Part 2. También apareció en el episodio de la tercera temporada, Keep Calm and Flutter On. Representa el caos y la desarmonía entre los ponis. En dicho episodio, Cheerilee lo nombra como "Un Draconequus. Tiene la cabeza de pony, y un cuerpo hecho de toda clase de cosas". Algunos fans dicen que tiene una hija llamada Screwball, porque dicen que la creó junto con el caos de Ponyville, pero solo de sabe que apareció en el episodio, con una apariencia un tanto "Demente". Historia thumb|left|274px|Discord en su reinado del Caos, torturando a todas las razas de Ponys "¿''Sentido? ¿Que es lo divertido en tener sentido?"'' '' Discord-'' Hace mil años, antes de que Luna y Celestia gobernaran Equestria y descubrieran los elementos de la armonia, Discord reinaba Equestria en el caos, torturando a todas las razas de Ponys, pero las Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna con los elementos de la armonía derrotaron a Discord convirtiéndolo en una estatua de piedra asi pusieron fin su reino tormentoso . Mil años más tarde, Miss Cheearlie y sus alumnos visitan el jardin de Canterlot para que conocieran la historia de Equestria y entonces su maestra les enseña la estatuathumb|252px|Discord siendo una estatua de Discord y les pregunta a sus alumnos que representaba dicha estatua, entonces las Cutie Marks Crusaders responden de una forma distinta a la otra, "Confusion" "Maldad" "Caos", y las 3 se pelean por saber quien tiene razon, sin saber que la estatua empezaba a latir. Una vez que su maestra las detubo, les respondio que las 3 tenian razon y que mas bien representaba la "Discordia", la desunion de los Ponys y como castigo para las niñas debian hacer un ensayosobre el ema, una vez que continuan su excurcion escolar, la estatua de Discord continua latiendo y se empieza a romper causando que el thumb|left|Discord apunto de ser libre de su hechizoespiritu se libere. una que se vuelve a liberar, debido a que Luna y Celestia ya no controlan los elementos (porque ya no estaban conectadas), por lo que Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas son llamadas al castil lo en Canterlot para hacerle entrega de los elementos y derrotar a Discord, pero al abrir la bóveda donde estaban ocultos en un cofre con diamantes, no había nada. Y en ese momento Discord hace aparición en los vitralesthumb|Vitral mostrando la derrota de Discord ante las Princesas Luna y Celestia. de las ventanas del castillo, revelando que él fue el que tomó los elementos, y para encontrarlos tenían que resolver un acertijo. Discord ya se sabía cada elemento y empezó diciéndoselos a ellas mismas pero cuando la princesa Celestia le dice que devuelva los elementos Discord le dijo "Celestia no seas tan aburrida, sigues siendo lo mismo de seria que antes" [[Archivo:Discord_EvilLaugh_S02E01.png|thumb|left|Discord hace su aparicion fisica completaTwilight Sparkle]] deduce que los elementos están en el laberinto del jardín del castillo, así que Twilight y sus amigas se dirigen allí para recuperarlos, pero al entrar las dos unicornios pierden sus cuernos y las dos pegasos sus alas, ya que eran las reglas de Discord no usar magia ni volar, también se ven separadas por barreras de arbustos por lo que Twilight acordó que todas se reunieran en el centro. thumb|268px|Discord hipnotiza a Applejack haciéndola una mentirosa Mientras recorrían su camino Discord convirtió a las amigas de Twilight en todo lo opuesto a los elementos que representan manipulándolas, Emepzando con Applejack haciendole ver falsas imagenes de sus amigas y de su amistad terminada y diciendole que la mejor forma de mantenerla era mentir y asi Discord corrompe a Applejack haciendola una mentirosa. Luego prosigue con Pinkie Piethumb|left|Discord hipnotizando a Pinkie Pai haciéndola alguien seria creando globos con las caras de sus amigas, que se burlan de ella haciendo que pierda la risa y convirtiendola en thumb|Discord hipnotiza a Rarity haciendola en una egoistauna Pony seria. Continua su plan llendo por rarity atrayendola a 3 diamantes pegados a la pared y diciendole que seran suyo si caba, Rarity lucha por la tentanción y trata de ir con sus amigas al centor del laberinto, pero su voluntad no es tan fuerte y termina cabando y esas 3 joyas resultaron ser un enorme diamante (pero en rrealidad era una enorme roca) eso hizo que Rarity se convirtiera en alguien egoista, Despues continua con Fluttershy usando su miedo apra tomar ventaja,a si que Discord la atrae a su trampa transformado en 3 mariposas y trata de corromperla pero Fluttershythumb|Fluttershy siendo hipnotizada por Discord transformandola en una pony grosera resiste a los engaños de discord hasta ques e rinde y la corrompe forzosamente haciendola alguien cruel, por lo que Twilight se ve obligada a liar con la mala personalidad de sus amigas, lo que al final acabó deprimiéndola por completo y rindiéndose. Todas las ponies, representaban lo contrario a lo que representan. Incluso Twilight queda brevemente deprimida pero gracias a la princesa Celestia que le reenvío sus reportes, recordó todos los buenos momentos que pasó con sus amigas y recuperó su fe; luego gracias a Twilight, todas las ponies regresan a la normalidad. Luego de recuperar a sus amigas con un hechizo, se dirigieron en busca de Rainbow Dash, y al encontrarla y recuperarla, activaron los elementos de la armonía de nuevo y lo convirtieron en una estatua de roca otra vez. Después de eso thumb|Discord llorando al ver que pierde a su única amiga, Fluttershy fueron a Canterlot donde la Princesa Celestia les hizo un vitral venciendo a Discordia. thumb|left|Discord junto a Fluttershy, su nueva amiga En el último episodio en el que apareció (Keep Calm and Flutter On), Discord es convertido en un espíritu bueno, y que usa su magia para buenas acciones, lo cual logró Fluttershy haciendose amiga de él, labor que envió Celestia. Al principio,Discord se burlaba de Fluttershy,pues pensaba que era bastante debil para convertirlo en un espiritu bueno y se aprobechaba de ella y de Angel,con quien,al parecer,obtuvo una pequena rivalidad.Pero despues Fluttershy lo llama amigo,esa pudo ser una senal de que Discord iba a ser un espiritu bueno.Aunque las demas amigas de Fluttershy empiezan a dudar de el. Dislestia Dislestia es una relación entre la Princesa Celestia y Discord creado por los fans de My little pony. Según la historia empezaron solo cuando eran pequeños hasta sus vidas adultas. Pero rompieron cuando Discord quiso apoderarse de Equestria y trajo el caos al reino. Aunque Celestia no quiso lo tuvo que detener usando los elementos de la armonía y lo convirtió en piedra. Hay muchos videos en Youtube que muestran imágenes de su relación. Por ejemplo el video Discord x Celestia que se encuentra en Youtube. También muchos usuarios en el mlp fan labor wiki tienen imágenes puestas en sus páginas. Muchos dicen que el pony que hizo Lauren Faust es la hija de Celestia y Discord. Y en el episodio en el que hace su aparicion habla con Celestia como si ubiese tenido algo con ella. Es más, tanto a sido esta relacion denominada "dislestia", creada por los mismos fans de mlp, que se han llegado a inventar historias, cada una con acontesimientos distintos.Tal vez el principe blueblood y la princesa cadance fueron producto de su relacion. http://xxespartanxx.deviantart.com/journal/La-historia-no-contada-272282864 thumb Galería Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png Discord problem by rockerbot-d4a5qni.png Discordia.jpg Gt yfw you re told quot Discord quot is an MLP character f99021f26282ec781b8fda7e25ab453c.png In the palm of discord by mickeymonster-d4oftb7.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png 250px-Discord S02E02.png descarga (1)v.jpg images (19)gfhhg.jpg images (42).jpg 286px-1000px-Main_6_about_to_free_Discord_S3E10_(Promo).png Dsod.png dsod2.png dsod3.png dsod4.png dsod5.png dsod6.png dsod7.png dsod8.png dsod9.png dsod10.png dsod11.png dsod12.png dsod13.png dsod14.png dsod15.png dsod16.png descarga (5)nnnb.jpg Curiosidades * Tiene una hija llamada Screwball El creo el caos en Ecuestria. El es el amigo de Fluttershy Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Otras Criaturas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Imagenes de Personajes Categoría:Ponyville Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Articulos Destacados Categoría:Enemigos